All In One
by District X
Summary: 2009 verse Little drabbles about each Autobot in a relationship with Sam. M for mature themes not mature content Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hey world, I just thought I should shoot this out, because I am going to be busy with school.

* * *

1 SamxBee

Couldn't Get Better

Sam never really knew when he started to fall for his car. But as he relaxed on the hood of his new lover, next to a peppy teen Holo-form with bright blond hair, he didn't care.

Bumblebee wrapped an arm around _his_ Sam, and exhaled a long breath, a sigh to contribute to the relaxing mood at the lookout.

Yellow, by Coldplay flowed gently through the camero's stereo system. Bumblebee hummed along with the lyrics, tapping the beat out on Sam's hip.

Sam rested his head on Bumblebee's shoulder. Sam looked up as Bumblebee waggled his eyebrows at Sam. Sam laughed. Bumblebee closed the space between them, his kiss covering Sam's laugh. It couldn't get better than this.

* * *

2 SamxOptimus

I'm Good at What I Do

"Hey Optimus?" Sam asked, lying back in the small sleeper inside of Optimus's cab

"Yes, love?" Optimus's deep voice rang clearly through the cabin

"Why are you so good at **everything?**" Sam asked flopping over and burying his face in the red and blue comforter

Optimus's Holo-form popped into place next to the small bed. He resembled a man in his early fourties with cinnamon-blond colored hair, blue jeans, and a gray tee-shirt that looked a little too tight for Optimus's broad chest (much to Sam's liking)

Optimus sat down on the bed, and pulled Sam up, before taking a place under him, so that Sam was laying on Optimus. "What do you mean, Sam?" Optimus questioned before wrapping his arms around Sam.

"You are just good at everything you do! What's your secret?" Sam asked, relaxing into Optimus's warm body

"I am not sure, Sam, I guess I am just good at what I do naturally." Optimus said, holding Sam tighter.

"You're good at this for sure." Sam said, before scooting up a bit, to kiss Optimus

Optimus framed Sam's face with his hands, holding them together while they kissed. They broke after a moment, Sam panting with the need for breath. Optimus smiled "Like I said, I am good at what I do." Optimus said, watching as Sam began to remove his clothes…

* * *

3 IronhidexSam

Too Old for You

Sam walked out of the Lennox house, over to the shinning Topkick that he was proud to call his. He also remembered that the very same Topkick had gotten him kicked out of his house. He should have thought about Ironhide's "dominance factor" before trying to have sex with his parents at home. Needless to say, there are several dents in Sam's old room, where the bed had hit the wall…

Will had been understanding though, and took him in, in exchange for a couple bucks a month for rent(About 100 or so…). Sam paused to run his hands down the shiny black hood. He usually got a reaction. Rumbles of approval, a slight shift in his direction, but today, nothing. "'Hide? Is there something wrong?" Ironhide hated the nick-name "'Hide" but never truly pursued the matter

Ironhide responded by opening his passenger side door. Sam climbed in. Ironhide's Holo kicked in, resembling a man in his fifties, in top physical condition, with a short-sleeve under-armor shirt, and blue jeans. He also had many scars on his face, and an Autobot insignia tattooed onto his right shoulder. He also had black-graying hair.

Ironhide looked at Sam solemnly, almost guiltily at Sam. "I…I think it would be best if you find a different mate."

"W-what?" Sam said shakily "Is there something wrong? Did I do, or say something?"

Ironhide took one of Sam's hands in his rough, scarred ones. He looked at Sam "No, not you, never you. It is I that is the problem." His usually gruff voice weakened with remorse

"What's wrong with you, 'Hide?" Sam asked, scared at what the answer might be

"I am too old for you. You deserve a better mech than me. I'm just an over-used old warrior." Ironhide said, releasing Sam's hand

"Is that it?" Sam asked, a smirk forming on his lips

When Ironhide nodded, Sam surprised him by jumping on his lap, and kissing Ironhide's jaw. Ironhide looked down at the human in his lap

"But you're my old warrior, babe."

* * *

4 SamxMudflapxSkids

Which One?

Sam shook his head. "I think it is pretty even"

Mudflap shook his head "Don' feed us dat bull crap, Sammy. We can take it. Just tell da' truth"

"I swear, guys, I can't tell the difference"

Skids face-palmed "You can't even tell us which one is da' prettiest. Yo, dats' sad, comin' from our own BF."

Mudflap looked sideways at Skids. "I tink' he should punished fo' it."

Skids nodded and smirked at his brother "Me too"

Sam cried out as he was consumed by a mass of two Holo-forms (human), fighting over who gets to kiss him first. Sam laughed and relaxed. He was selfish, he knew. But no matter how much it happened, Sam loved it when the twins fought over him.

* * *

5 SamxSideswipe

Mine

Sam took a long drink from the Screwdriver (kind of alcoholic) drink that Sideswipe had bought him at the bar located on base. He was waiting for the return of the Autobot (he had walked outside for better communications signal), when someone tapped on his shoulder.

It was a guy not too much older than Sam. He was smiling, in his hands, a half-finished Mojito (kind of alcoholic drink). It looked like one out of many, judging from the empty glasses on the bar next to them.

"Hey, guy, ya wanna party with me tonight?" The man said, his speech slurred from the alcohol

"No." Sam stated, before turning to watch the door again.

The man turned Sam's chair so that they were facing each other again. "No one says no to me!" the guy said, raising his voice.

"I just did" Sam said, looking at the man with determination.

The man flung himself forward, and his lips connected with Sam's. And then the man was on the ground, crying.

Sideswipe flipped the man so he was on his back. He placed his foot over the man's throat. "He is mine."

* * *

6 SamxRatchet

First But Not Last

Sam had spent the whole day teaching Ratchet how to kiss. It seemed as though Ratchet just couldn't get the hang of it. Ratchet was skilled in… "other things", just not kissing

Sam was sitting on Ratchet's lap. The medic was deep in thought. "Ratch?" Sam inquired

"Ratchet?" Sam asked once more. He was determined to find out what his lover was thinking about

Ratchet suddenly jerked forward, almost sending Sam tumbling off of his lap. Ratchet stood, cradling Sam in his arms, until he swooped down for a kiss. It was a good kiss, and Sam melted into it, turning to pudding in Ratchet's arms.

The kiss broke and Ratchet smirked at Sam "How was that?"

* * *

Okay people, stay tuned! up next: the decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it seems as though you people like this. Considering a lot of the pairings in these drabbles, you can't find anywhere else! And now, I present the Decepticon's chapter.

* * *

1 SamxMegatron

Protection?

Sam sat on Megatron's thigh in the Decepticon throne room. He sighed as Megatron ran his claws down his back. It had been a while since he had seen his family. Or anyone, for that matter Megatron treated him like a possession, but Sam understood that it was 'because he loved him', as Megatron would say. "Hey Megatron?" Sam asked, turning to lie on his back, so that he could look up at his boyfriend

"Yes, my queen?" Megatron smirked, knowing that Sam hated that pet-name

"Can…can I go see my family? Just for a bit? I mean they were fine when I came out of the closet, but I think they should know who I plan on spending the rest of my life with.

Megatron's Holo-form blipped into place, and forced their faces together in a forceful kiss. When the kiss broke, the warlord looked down at the boy "Of course"

They arrived at Sam's house at approximately six in the afternoon. Megatron's Holo-form stepped out of the sleek black car that Megatron had bought for them to use. Megatron's Holo-form resembled a man in his early forties, with shiny silver colored hair. He had a strange pair of dark-ish brown eyes, which in just the right light looked red. He wore a brown leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans.

Megatron knocked on the door. Sam's mom appeared in the door, wearing a green sweater, and some brown pants. "Sammy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her son.

She looked at Megatron "You must be Sam's boyfriend! Hello my name is Judy Witwicky, I am Sam's mother."

Instead of shaking her hand or hugging her, he elegantly took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Mathew. Mathew Thompson."

Judy blushed, and waggled her eyebrows at Sam "You hooked quite the gentleman, didn't you Sam?"

Sam smiled and elbowed Megatron "He behaves when he needs too…"

Dinner had gone without a hitch, the occasional question or story being exchanged. Until Sam's mom had to ruin it "So, you boys are using 'protection', right?"

Sam face-palmed, Ron turned an odd shade of green, and Megatron just smirked down at Sam.

* * *

2 SamxStarscream

First Time? What first Time?

Sam woke up, and shot up in bed. And then carefully laid back down, due to a pounding headache. He had definitely been drinking last night. It was hazy. He could remember Starscream…and cuddling. And something else… He just couldn't remember what.

He turned to his side to see Starscream's Holo-form, a man in his mid-thirties, with blond hair He always seemed to wear a classic pilot style leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black under-shirt. But now he was shirtless. He also had Cybertronian tattoos on his back that matched the ones on his wings.

Sam stroked Starscream's face, and the seeker's eye's popped open. He smiled at Sam. "'Morning, love"

Sam winced. Starscream's shrill voice hurt his head. Starscream frowned, and spoke again, only softer "Sorry, love"

"What happened last night?" Sam asked, sitting up in bed.

Starscream smirked, and lifted up the covers on the bed. Sam blushed, and his mouth dropped. They were both entirely naked, and there were various stains covering the blankets. "OH MY GOD!" Sam shouted, suddenly realizing something. "What is it Sam?" Starscream said, worried about his love

"We had our first time together last night, AND I WASN'T SOBER ENOUGH TO REMEMBER IT!"

* * *

3 SamxBarricade

Take it Easy

Sam straddled Barricade. Sam looked up at Barricade, who in return mashed his lips up against Sam's. Upbeat music blasted from Barricade's stereo, as they made-out in his back seat. Barricade kept a firm grip on Sam's hips.

Barricade growled as Sam bit down on his bottom lip. "I love you", Sam whispered, as Barricade began to rip his shirt off, his own disappearing. Things were getting rather heated, rather fast. Barricade began to try to remove Sam's pants, and was failing at it. "Your infernal human coverings annoy me." He spat at the button separating Barricade from his prize.

Sam laughed, and removed his pants himself. He was now only in boxers. With that, the rest of Barricade's clothing disappeared, leaving only smooth skin. Soon after Sam's boxers were disposed of, they began to grind up against each other, Barricade taking the lead.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the window. Barricade growled, and cracked the window slightly. In peered the Holo-form of Bumblebee. "Be careful, Barricade, for I am the boy's guardian. I protect him, so if you hurt him, you will be punished.

"Okay, Bee, we get it." Sam said, smirking up at the Holo-form

Bumblebee spared a soft smile to Sam, and then his gaze turned into a scowl at Barricade's girth standing erect in Sam's hand. "Just take it easy, guys. Sam?"

"Yeah, Bee?"

"You better be walking normally later."

* * *

4 SamxFrenzy

Robots Gone Wild

Sam leaned back on Frenzy's metal body, cursing violently. "W-what's wrong Sam?"

They were both laying on Sam's bed in the college dorm, and Sam was attempting to type a thesis for a college assignment.

"My damn computer is going so _fucking_ slow! Why won't it run right?" Sam cussed, shoving the laptop away from him.

"It seems a-as though your main…" Frenzy began to talk nerd "…which is interfering with the central processor, inhibiting the full…" frenzy seemed to go on forever, until Sam turned and placed a kiss on Frenzy's facial plate.

Frenzy's facial ridges seemed to tilt upwards, the little Con's version of a smile. "Hey, Frenzy?" Sam asked, walking his fingers up Frenzy's chest

"Yes, Sam?"

Sam kissed Frenzy again "Ya' wanna do me a favor?"

"Of c-course, Sam"

Sam picked up his laptop, and placed it in front of Frenzy. Sam smiled "You fix it."

And with that, Frenzy took apart his laptop, and arranged a few things, put it back together, and booted it back up. Several cables popped out of various places on Frenzy's body, and entered every port on the computer. A few minutes later, Frenzy was handing the laptop back, a smile on his face.

Sam put the laptop down on the bed, and placed his hands on Frenzy's shoulders. Frenzy placed his hands on Sam's waste.

Sam and Frenzy turned in little circles, until Sam found Leo hiding behind a pile of computer junk, with a video camera. As he was shoved out of the room by Frenzy, he whined "Come on man, it will be your first sex tape! Robots Gone Wild!" Leo shouted, before the door was slammed on his face

Frenzy turned back to Sam "Where w-were we?"

* * *

5 SamxRavage

Sam leaned back against Ravage on his bed. Ravage made a low purring noise, he stroked his glossa across Sam's face. Sam pressed a kiss on Ravage's lips, and his glossa pressed into Sam's mouth.

Ravage broke the kiss, and pressed his mouth against Sam's neck. Sam's eyes fluttered closed, and he tilted his head back, exposing his soft neck flesh to Ravage.

Ravage carefully opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into Sam's skin. It was just a small prick, but it bled. Sam whimpered and squirmed as Ravage swiped his glossa over the wound he inflicted.

Sam knew why he did this. He did it to mark him. To mark Sam as his own. He did this a lot. Sam would never find a relationship he had with Ravage in a human. With Ravage it was more…animalistic and instinctual. The love was unconditional between them. Of course ravage's instinct to mate was still there (as the stains on many of Sam's pajamas and boxers will show you), but Sam didn't mind that.

Sam rested his head on Ravage's neck after he was done cleaning the new 'mark'. He breathed into the neck wiring of his lover. "I love you." Sam whispered

Ravage pulled Sam closer. His tail wrapped around Sam, the large spines resting next to Sam.

Sam felt loved.

* * *

I'm very tired, so I am going to sleep now 0_o


End file.
